


I Can't See You Tomorrow

by Xenien



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenien/pseuds/Xenien
Summary: Make your move before you do anything rash otherwise not only will you regret it, but you will also forget about it.
Relationships: Nakamura Yuri/Otonashi Yuzuru





	I Can't See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mienai ashita to egao no kimi e](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/723788) by Hisuitei Tsubasa Izumi. 



> This text is based upon the doujinshi of the same name (Mienai ashita to egao ni kimi e) by Hisuitei Tsubasa Izumi. This story was created for a written experience and uses pictures from the original work. Please note that the source link IS NSFW. You have been warned.

It never really came up in her mind that the lives she led every single day were at extreme risk. Given the circumstances of the world they live in, it wasn't too much of a worry. Circumstances change, and right now they face a very important battle. The shadows were that new circumstance, and it can easily wipe someone off their world without a hitch. To them, turning into an NPC was a significantly worse fate than being obliterated by Angel.

Tomorrow was going to be the moment where they decide their fate, and while other members of the SSS had the opportunities to move on, they didn't. Yuri Nakamura continued to face the internal conflicts and questions she pushed against herself. The leader of the battlefront continued to think heavily on the decisions that she planned to make tomorrow and with the hope to ensure their victory. However, it comes to her mind time and time again, that if they were to destroy the shadows, would that be a victory? Is obliteration the way to finally be released from this world, and not what they originally deduced before?

She didn't know, and it killed her. She had no other choice. They didn't have a choice. Not this time at least.

She took a deep breath, exhaled, and continued to type on her computer. The members of the SSS at large never really understood what the laptop was for, though making reasonable assumptions: battle plans, secret information, briefings, and the like. While that information is true, the computer served her for another purpose.

Her diary. The diary that she maintained on that computer was updated every single day and the information ranged from her own personal feelings to just being a checklist of what she needs to do. She understood why she maintains her diary, and with that, why it's locked up behind various security measures ranging from physical security keys to password protection. It's her personal life, even though it pales in comparison to her life before she died. Contrary to popular belief of the other battlefront members, she believed that her very existence is all one life, and holding that belief to her heart, this diary means just as much.

Yuri stopped typing and reviewed what she assumed to be her final log in her diary. Satisfied, she saved it and closed the text editor, revealing a folder that shows her previous logs in descending order by days. She then closed the folder, locking down the contents of her diary. Never to be seen again.

Other programs were still visible on the computer screen, and her analysis keeps her stuck in the principal's office until night. It was fine. She was waiting for someone anyway.

* * *

The sound of a clang through the school hallway resonates with a nice vibration. A short, red-haired figure bends forward, reaching inside the vending machine and grabbing the can that fell inside after the purchase. Standing back up straight, Yuzuru Otonashi pops open the top of the can and takes a light sip. The branding on the can reveal it to be Key Coffee, and the tinge of coffee on his taste buds confirms it as such.

Walking through the hallways of the school, he sees the sun about to disappear through the glass panes. For the given recent events, it was amazing he was able to discover peace ever since the shadows attacked. He knows without a doubt they'll come at any time, though dawn and night time seems to be the 'peaceful' period, at least from what he's observed. Leaning against the railing with the cold coffee in both his hands, he takes another light sip.

...

There isn't much for him to think about, which surprised him. It seems as if everything that would be worth thinking about was already resolved. He felt his own justification and have passed his demons, so he believed. He mostly accomplished what he wanted to do when he discovered the purpose of the world around him, and all that's left to do was to get rid of the shadow problem.

It wouldn't do him any good to think of it now. There wasn't any information to think about.

Much to his dismay, all he could do was wait. And he hated waiting.

Continuing to take sips from his coffee can, the only thing that he could bother thinking about was himself, and how he would see the end of this world. At least if he didn't turn into an NPC. As his aimless thoughts drifted through his mind, his eyes focused on the setting sun and seeing it disappear from the sky. What has now replaced was the night sky filled to the brim with stars.

_How beautiful._

A vibration pulsed through his right thigh.

"Otonashi-kun." A very familiar and feminine voice said, the source originating from his thigh.

* * *

Rapidly typing on the computer, Yuri suddenly stops as her thoughts became her distraction.

 _Shadows..._ She pondered.

 _We'll end it all tomorrow._ She shakes her head and proceeded to stretch her right arm.

 _Everyone's probably very anxious about this._ Retracting her arm, she leans back on her chair and looks up towards the ceiling. The chair made a squeaky noise, breaking the barrier of silence that once again took its presence in the room.

_Him too...Instead of doing his own thing behind everyone's back, he should just explain to us what's going on._

__

Yuri fixed her posture, straightening her back, and pushed her computer off to the right side of the table.

_But if he did that, if he reveals the purpose of this world, I wonder if everyone would disappear._

_They would also leave me behind._ The thought brought uneasiness to her heart. Standing up from her chair, she walks over to a side of the room with a cabinet. A picture within a frame was her target, and she lightly grabs the picture frame before walking back to her chair and sitting down. She places her right hand on the photo and adores it.

The picture holds the following people from left to right: Ayato Naoi, Yuzuru Otonashi, Yuri Nakamura, Kanade Tachibana, Noda, Hideki Hinata, and Yui.

Her eyes aim for her face and the red-hair accomplice beside her, staring at her with a warm smile. His voice echoes through her mind, with his exact words: "You are right here...with us."

"Otonashi-kun..."

_You're right. I'm right here._

_I want to protect everyone._

Her mind played back the memories of _both_ of them together. On the roof watching the track, the guild, and the various operations they executed. What was consistent with those memories of both of them was that he was always by her side. Her smile was always there. She placed down the photo face-up on her desk and stood up, turning around and looking outside the window.

_I want to face you._

She gulped as her heart starts feeling heavy and her breath became sharper.

_I probably spent the least amount of time with him._

__

She brings her right hand to her heart and with it, she attempts to find its beat. Her feelings allowed her to find it very easily.

_I see..._

_I'm probably in love._

_The world can end tomorrow for all I know._

_Everyone can disappear for all I know._

_I'd never see him again._

_I'd be gone too._

She heard the door open and turned her head around, exiting her trance-like state to see it already open with the guest she was expecting. She stared at him as if she was lost.

"Oh? Yuri." Otonashi said.

"What's up? It's kind of late." He asked her, scratching the back of his head. It was unusual to use the private radio she handed him for non-emergency calls, more or less at night.

"Otonashi-kun." She spoke his name, closing the distance between both of them quickly. Otonashi remains still as she closed the distance, with her already needing to tilt her head upward to view his face to face, eyes full of intent.

"Could you do me a small favor?"

"A favor?" He responds.

She slowly walked up toward him, the distance between them no longer existent as her torso goes against his. Closing her eyes, she leans slightly forward and uses both her hands to grip the front of his jacket, bringing her warm lips to his.

His eyes widen, unknowingly reciprocating her sudden move by slowly moving his hands toward her hips. It didn't matter what they did at this moment. No one was there except the two of them.

She released the lips she captured and opens her eyes, staring directly into Otonashi's. They both hold their bodies in the same place, not wanting to move.

Thinking of a way to put her words together, she opens her mouth.

"Prove to me that I'm here."

"Huh?" Otonashi questions, mouth agape.

"What are you talking about?" He responds, specifying to her request. Lowering her head slightly, she then looks back up at him, her legs shaking.

"Please..."

"I-I'm sorry, but tomorrow..." She trails off before continuing.

"I'll have to protect everyone again, and after that, I don't know what will happen."

"..." Remaining silent and looking towards her, she pleadingly looks at him with her eyes. She can't read him. His body language and his eyes can't explain his next move. Unable to foresee his next words, she looks back down, and for once in the afterlife, true fear seeps into her mind.

She then feels a slight pull in the direction of Otonashi and feels a lightweight on top of her head.

"Of course."

"You're here Yuri."

Moving his head off hers, she looks back up toward him, a smile forming on her face and what appears to tear forming in her eyes.

"Otonashi-kun..."

"Thank you."

She leans forward toward his face once more.

* * *

_I'm not alone._

_I'm here and so is he._

_I knew what I held dear._

_I have someone to love and protect._

* * *

Yuri adjusts the ribbon in front of her uniform, restoring it to it's original state. With her on one end of the couch, her torso faces the location of her computer with her knees visible in her line of sight. She was no longer staring at Otonashi for reasons that accompany the smell of sweat and shame as they both recovered from strenuous activity. Yuri's arms are folded into each other as she acknowledges the presence behind her, looking away in the same fashion.

"Tomorrow, we'll put an end to everything." Yuri finally speaks.

"Yeah..."

"Things might turn ugly, so I don't think we should hide the truth from them..."

"If you say so," Otonashi replies, unsure of the feelings within him, especially the shame.

"Well then. See you tomorrow!" Yuri says, Otonashi turning around quickly in response to her quick reply. However, he didn't expect her to turn around and lean forward at the same time he turned around. His lips were captured once again by Yuri and is then slowly released from her. As his cheeks turn a bright blush, she puts her finger to his cheek.

"See ya, Otonashi-kun!" She then quickly stands up, grabbing her pistol from under her desk, and opening the door before exiting the room.

Otonashi then stands up slowly, watching her walk away with a pistol in hand, unknown to him that she looked forward with a purpose.

What never occurred to him was why the laptop was still out when he arrived. However, it wasn't for the typical battle reasons.

His name appears in her diary multiple times, which is especially true in the most recent log.

_Tomorrow, I'll settle things with this world and my own feelings._

_Let's put an end to this._


End file.
